harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Slytherin Common Room
The Slytherin Common Room is a Common Room for Slytherin House located in Slytherin Dungeon. In general, it sports several shades of green and the mantle is adorned with a portrait of a serpent (all associated with the house). History unknowingly being interrogated by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley]] In Harry Potter's second year, he and Ron Weasley went into the Slytherin common room disguised as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle with the aid of Polyjuice Potion to attempt to discover the identity of the Heir of Slytherin. The entry password was "Pure-blood" when Draco Malfoy let them in. The Polyjuice Potion's wearing off prompted Harry and Ron to leave after staying nearly an hour, still not finding out the identity of the Heir of Slytherin, but they did learn that Malfoy was not the heir, as they originally thought. Entrance There is a door on the right side of the Entrance Hall (if coming down the marble staircase facing the front doors of the castle) that is most frequently used by Slytherin students to get to their common room. Behind the door is a set of stone steps which descend deep into the dungeons. Note that this door is different from the entrance to the narrow staircase that leads down to Snape's office. The entrance to the common room is located behind a bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. A password is required to enter it; whereupon a passage is revealed leading to the common room. Description The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. One of the wooden tables has a Wizard's Chess set on it. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. It was decorated with pumpkins for Hallowe'en at least once in the 1980s. , shown if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin. The password to the common room changes every fortnight, and it is posted on the noticeboard. Slytherin students are warned never to bring students from other houses into the common room, or to reveal the password. Supposedly, no outsider had entered the common room for more than seven centuries introduction for Slytherins until Harry and Ron entered Slytherin common room in 1992. As of 2016, a portrait of Horace Slughorn has a place in the common room due to his bravery at the Battle of Hogwarts.Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 3 (Horace Slughorn) Appearances * The door of the common room is seen magically appearing and disappearing everytime we come across it. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Common Rooms Category:Slytherin House